I Hear Your Voice Soflty Calling
by Calista Jo
Summary: On a lonely winter's night, Dana wishes Fox was at her side. Short, but sweet maybe. Please R/R


Title: I Hear Your Voice Softly Calling  
  
Author: Calista Jo  
  
Email: Calista_Jo@hotmail.com  
  
Classification: V M/S friendship  
  
Disclaimer: Scully, Mulder, and William are not mine, they're owned by   
fox blah blah, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to give them back   
in one piece. The song my story is based on, is also not mine, it   
belongs to Sarah McLachlan, and whoever helped her with it. So don't   
sue, I'm just a fan.  
  
Rating: Completely PG could be somewhat depressing...maybe.  
  
Spoilers: None really just the fact that Mulder isn't here.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you please e-mail me first to tell   
me, and you give me credit for it.  
Summary: It's a cold winter night, and Scully is reading by the   
candles glow, distracted by her thoughts of Mulder.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I Hear Your Voice Softly Calling  
  
**The lamp is burning low upon my table top  
The snow softly falling  
The air is still in the silence of my room  
I hear your voice softly calling  
  
Scully sat slouched in her big, puffy chair, in the living   
room. Her legs were drawn underneath her, and a heavy   
blanket draped over her shoulders. The dim white candle   
that she had lit after the electricity had gone out, let   
off a soft glow that helped illuminate the room. Outside   
the foggy windowpane, fluffy flakes of white snow fall   
softly to the ground, and blend with the thick layer that's   
already gathered there. The silence is thick and the only   
sounds to cut through it is Dana's heavy breathing, and the   
constant flipping of pages in the book she's reading.   
Occasionally, Scully strains her ears in the hopes that   
maybe once more, Mulder's reassuring whispers would reach   
out to them. A few times she's sure they do. He calls out   
her name, softly, just barely audible. He tells her that   
he loves her, and that he misses her. He whispers about   
William, and assureds her he will come back to her...someday.   
  
If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh onto  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
On this winter's night with you  
  
A tear slips down Scully's cheek, as she prays to have her   
partner by her just one more time. To talk to, to hold her   
while she cries. All she wants is to have him hug her   
again, and to hug William, and to tell them both everything   
would be fine, and he would be there for them. She would   
be happy just to have one more visit. To take his hands in   
her own, and tell him she loved him. It would be enough to   
just be able to spend one more winter's night with him, and   
to have him cuddled up in the chair next to her, breathing   
in her ear.   
  
The smoke is rising in the shadows of our hair  
My glass is almost empty  
I read again between the lines upon each page  
Words of love descending  
  
All Dana can do, is imagine her friend with her, the   
shadows from the fire, and candles grazing his face,   
entwining with his hair. Gingerly, she grasps the glass   
from the table, and takes a sip of the silvery colored   
whine. She soundlessly replaces it on the coaster,   
noticing it is no longer full, but half way empty. Just   
like her life. Mulder and William together overflowed her   
with happiness. Mulder was gone now, and thankfully she   
still had William. She painfully remembers the times she   
almost lost him, and can't bare to think of how things   
would be if she had. William was everything to her now.   
But her life was still half empty, and maybe always would   
be. More tears painfully escape from her heavy eyes, and   
in hopeless efforts to stop, she turns them, and her mind,   
back to the pages of the book she's holding. The book   
about a beautiful Christmas and a family in love, a family   
together, a family that she used to have.  
  
If I could know within my heart  
That you were lonely too  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
On this winter's night with you  
  
Scully's heart aches to know that Mulder is alive, and that   
he thinks of her as often as she does him. She hurts to   
know that he's ok, and misses her too. If only she could   
take his hands in hers just once more, and she would be   
happy. If she could just spend one more winter's night   
with the one she loves.   
  
The fire's dying, my lamp is growing dim  
Shades of night are lifting  
Morning light steals across my windowpane  
Where webs of snow are lifting  
  
The crackle of the fire once again startles Dana from her   
thoughts. She eyes the dying embers, and the whirl of   
thick gray smoke that crawls up the chimney's walls.   
Leaning over, she blows out the fading flame of the candle.   
The wax has melted until it's only an inch or so above the   
silver stand holding it. She marks the page in her book,   
and breathes a last sigh into the night. The pinks and   
purples of dawn seep through the open window, sending all   
of the eerie shadows of night scattering. Outside, she can   
see that the snow is no longer falling in sheets, but a few   
separate little flakes flutter down from the gray sky,   
lingering until they hit the soft white blanket that's   
developed in the streets.   
  
If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh onto  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
On this winter's night with you  
And to be once again with you  
  
Stumbling from her chair, she stands, trying to wipe the   
images of Mulder from her mind. She knows it's hopeless   
though. All she can think of is being with him one more   
time, his arms around her, and her head resting on his   
shoulder. She'd be happy just to take his hands in her   
own, and hold them close to her chest, never letting them   
go. Just to spend one more winter's night with the one she   
loves. To be once again with him.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
** Song For a Winter's Night, by Sarah McLachlan 


End file.
